


Kept alive by the light of the moon

by maybe_im_tired



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, M/M, Mentions of car accident, Nothing Too Gruesome, for now, injuries and wounds, minor gore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:41:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26195815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maybe_im_tired/pseuds/maybe_im_tired
Summary: Logan watched the sun as it slowly sank down while he drove home. Give it thirty minutes for the moon to rise and things will be okay, things will be back to normal. He didn’t understand why, it was one of the few illogical things that he decided not to dwell too much on. No matter how hard things were, or how hopeless he felt, the moon always helped him calm down and let go.-didn't exactly give up on this one just got a little bit side tracked-
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Kudos: 14





	Kept alive by the light of the moon

Logan watched the sun as it slowly sank down while he drove home. Give it thirty minutes for the moon to rise and things will be okay, things will be back to normal. He didn’t understand why, it was one of the few illogical things that he decided not to dwell too much on. No matter how hard things were, or how hopeless he felt, the moon always helped him calm down and let go.

Of course, he was well aware that many studies showed that stargazing and looking at the night sky was calming and helped distract the mind from negative thoughts. So technically, it had an explanation, but that explanation wasn’t enough, it wasn’t the one he needed. There had to be something else, something more. It was one of the few ‘supernatural things’ he was willing to believe in.

It started around five years ago, a few weeks before his graduation. He was having one of the worst days of his life where everything seemed to be going wrong from the moment he opened his eyes. He had forgotten to set his alarm, which led him to miss the first lecture. He almost burned his legs when he crashed into another guy and the coffee cup fell from his hands, in his haste the laptop didn’t slide into the computer bag, instead it slipped and hit the ground with a heart-wrenching crack, his phone died in the middle of a very important call, and to top it all off, with his mind all over the place and struggling to keep himself together, he crossed the road without looking and got hit by a car.

One moment there was a ground under his feet, and the next he was flying in the other direction. He hit the ground hard and the last thing he saw before losing consciousness was the moon flickering like a light bulb. Logan, A gentle voice whispered in his ear and a warm hand touched him where his heart was, you’ll be okay.

Logan blinked back into reality as he pulled into the driveway, that memory was engraved so deep into his mind, and still he wasn’t able to make sense of it. Who was that voice? How did they know his name? Did he just imagine it?

He sat outside on the porch with a mug of hot chocolate as he usually did after eating dinner. Humming softly and enjoying the soft breeze against his skin, he looked at the small visible crescent in the sky, finally growing and shining after the new moon. It would probably sound silly, or even pathetic to anyone else, but to him, it felt like seeing an old friend. A friend who always listened to him and had his back.

His body relaxed as he appreciated the beautiful view, feeling more grateful every day about how peaceful his neighborhood was. He had longed for the weekend all week and now it was finally here, and things were going to be alright. But then something weird happened, he could swear that the moon flickered for a second. Like a glitch of some kind, was that even possible?

It looked a lot like what he saw the night of his accident, but that can’t be real. He had just his hit head when that happened, so he didn’t think much of it. And to make the moon flicker right now, you either need to block the light that is hitting the moon or block the light after it has reflected off. Both unlikely to happen at that moment, seeing how clear the sky was.

Maybe he was more tired than he thought, and his eyes were playing tricks on him, a sign that usually meant It was time for him to go to bed and rest. Still, he didn’t move and kept his eyes glued on the moon, wondering if it would happen again, and if he might be able to explain why just by observing.

That’s when a loud crash in his backyard made him jump, spilling some of the hot chocolate on himself. What the hell was that now?

He wasn’t going to check on the sound, it was probably a few stray cats that knocked the trash cans in the back and he was in no mood to clean anything right now. But then he heard something that made the hair on his entire body stand, a horrifying shriek that quickly died down and was replaced with soft whimpering. Whoever, or whatever, was in his backyard, wasn’t a stray cat and they seemed to be in so much pain.

He was frozen in his place, his pants still covered in hot chocolate. What was he going to do?

He had never heard something like this in his entire life, and he wasn’t sure what kind of animal would make this sound. Could it be a wolf? That was ridiculous, there were never any wolves sightings in this city, besides whatever this was, it sounded way worse than a wolf.

He would have run home, if it wasn’t for his curiosity and the fact that it was in his own backyard. Hesitantly he followed the whimpering while clutching the closest thing to a weapon he could find, a shovel that was lying on the ground, ready to swing if anything suddenly jumped at him.

He slowly rounded the corner, and that’s when he saw the cause of that horrible sound. Some kind of a creature was lying on its back after it clearly crashed onto the lawn chair and knocked down the trash cans with it. Logan hesitated for a second and as if on cue the creature let out another loud shriek before going completely rigid. Logan stood there, is it dead? Is it safe for me to approach it? It wasn’t moving, that must be a good sign, right?

He walked slowly towards it, trying not to make any sudden sound. Even though it was clear by now that the creatures was out cold.

It was hauntingly fascinating. It was as big as a man, and its skin- wait, was that even skin?- was so dark it almost resembled a black hole that was absorbing all the light around it. Its leathery wings just as dark, laid at either side of it trembling softly.

Logan kneeled down to examine it closely. Its chest seemed to rise and fall in a very weak rhythm, struggling to take shallow breaths. His eyes widened as he noticed the pool of black liquid that surrounded them – oh god, it is blood, but how come he didn’t notice the smell until now? It was impossible to ignore.

With extreme delicacy he ran his fingers on its chest, tracing the long horrible gash from its neck to where its heart should be, and examining the blood leaking from it, the creature didn’t stir in the slightest. He noticed that even the wings were bent in weird angles, melted in some places and even shredded in the edges.

Oh, god. It must be in so much pain.

The weirdest thing about the entire situation was how Logan felt, he was no longer scared of it. He felt something warm wash over him and all his previous worries melted away. He knew that he should be terrified but he wasn’t, the only thing he seemed to care about at that moment was that creature and how he could help stop its pain. That’s when Logan made a decision that he knew no sane person would make. A decision that only an idiot who had nothing to lose would make.

It took him some effort to bring the creature inside, considering how heavy it was and the fact that Logan didn’t want to cause it any more pain by pulling the wrong limps in the wrong places, but eventually he managed to do it.

He used a couple of blankets and pillows to make a makeshift mattress in the living room and laid the creature on it. Ignoring the weak whispers in his head telling him that he was putting himself in danger and that he had no idea what he was dealing with, he focused on cleaning up the creature’s injuries and stitching its wounds.

The creature stirred weakly a couple of times, crying out in pain as Logan worked on the wounds and stitched the broken skin. He spoke softly, unsure if it could hear or even understand him.

“It’s okay. I promise you will be okay,” He kept saying, and soon enough it seemed to be actually working on calming it down.

“You’re strong, I know you can do this.”

It took Logan hours, and by the time he was done, it was almost 3 a.m. He went to his room and changed out of the bloody clothes, he needed to find a way to analyze these stains later. He wanted to sleep so badly, to rest his head and not think about anything for a while, but there was a freaking monster in his living room. How was he supposed to do that?

He felt weaker with each passing minute, his head became more cloudy, and he struggled to keep his eyes open. His thoughts kept drifting back to the sleeping creature in the next room. Whatever it was, it was in horrible shape, and there was no way in hell it would be moving or waking up any time soon. He sighed getting comforted by that idea and decided he deserved rest more than anything. Plus, he needed to be well-rested to know how to deal with the situation in the morning.

However, when Logan woke up the next morning and went to check on the creature, he realized that no amount of sleep was going to be enough to prepare him for what he was seeing. Because sleeping in the place of that very terrifying, and dark creature, was a naked guy with bone-white skin. The dark shadows under its- under his? – eyes were the only indication of it being the same thing – person? – from last night.


End file.
